They Forgot
by DragonChild157
Summary: Poor Kurt. Today is his birthday, and it's just not going well...One shot.
1. Chapter 1

I was in class today and this story just popped into my head! I had to write it down and share with you guys! To the German population, I apologize right now for any spelling or grammer mistakes. If you find any, PM me and I will correct them as soon as I can!

Boring disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men blah blah blah...yeah, it sucks.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>…<em>and we hope that this letter reaches you in time! From all of us here in Germany, your friends, your family, we all wish you the best. May God bless you and your life in America. Please write us again soon. Happy Birthday Kurt!<em>

Kurt sighed and folded the letter, a sad smile on his face. It was good to hear from home. And especially now. His twenty-first birthday.

_**At least someone remembered. **_He thought wryly.

His day had started out well enough. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and breakfast had been amazing! But the day had gone downhill after that.

The Professor had called them from Washington, where he had been meeting with a colleague. Magneto was attacking the White House! They had scrambled into the jet and raced for the capitol. They arrived to good news and bad news.

Good news: It wasn't really Magneto. It was just a copy cat with toys.

Bad news: Those toys were very effective! They mimicked Magneto's powers beautifully! And he'd brought friends!

Robots that looked like the_**…vhat vas the name of that movie?... Terminator. Like the Terminator after he lost his skin. **_After they'd captured the Magneto copycat, the robots had escaped into the city. The X-Men had spent the majority of the day searching the city for them.

_**Eleven hours…to find sixty-three robots. Vhat a day! **_They'd gotten back around to the mansion around nine o clock at night. And they were starving! None of them had had more than a light snack since breakfast. Dry fruit, trail mix…Jean and Ororo had promised that dinner would be ready within the hour.

A soft knock sounded on his door, drawing him out of his musings. He scampered across the bars of the jungle gym attached to his ceiling and reached down to open the door. Rogue was standing on the other side.

"Kurt ah…"she stopped, staring at him for a moment. She shook her head. "Ahm never gonna get used t' that." She handed a CD up to him. "Kitty asked me t' make sure ya got this. She said ya need t' watch it sometime t'day."

Kurt nodded his thanks. "Danke Rogue. I vill vatch this before dinner."

"Ya better hurry then! Jean said dinner'd be ready in few minutes." Rogue waved and trotted off down the hall.

Kurt closed the door and hurried back to the shelf where he kept a player he'd received as a gift last year for Christmas.

What could Kitty have sent him? He wondered as he opened the case. She'd had to leave the mansion to attend a family reunion in Illinois yesterday, and so had avoided today's fracas.

_**I know she has only been gone a day, but I still miss her…**_

He slid the disk into the player and hit play. According to the screen there were two tracks on the disk. Track one started. For a moment there was silence, then Kitty's voice came from the speakers.

_Hey Kurt! Glad Rogue remembered to give this to you! I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday. Mom and Dad had already bought the plane tickets so I kind of didn't have a choice. I wasn't really sure what to get you for your birthday, and I really wanted to do something you'd like. So this is my gift to you. Happy Birthday Kurt!_

The speakers fell silent and track two started to play. Kitty's voice came over the speakers again. But this time she was singing. Kurt's jaw dropped as he registered what his ears were telling him.

Heute kann es regnen,  
>stürmen oder schnei'n,<br>denn du strahlst ja selber  
>wie der Sonnenschein.<br>Heut ist dein Geburtstag,  
>darum feiern wir,<br>alle deine Freunde,  
>freuen sich mit dir.<p>

Wie schön, dass du geboren bist,  
>wir hätten dich sonst sehr vermisst.<br>wie schön, dass wir beisammen sind,  
>wir gratulieren dir, Geburtstagskind!<p>

Uns're guten Wünsche  
>haben ihren Grund:<br>Bitte bleib noch lange  
>glücklich und gesund.<br>Dich so froh zu sehen,  
>ist was uns gefällt,<br>Tränen gibt es schon  
>genug auf dieser Welt.<p>

Wie schön, dass du geboren bist,  
>wir hätten dich sonst sehr vermisst.<br>wie schön, dass wir beisammen sind,  
>wir gratulieren dir, Geburtstagskind!<p>

Montag, Dienstag, Mittwoch,  
>das ist ganz egal,<br>dein Geburtstag kommt im Jahr  
>doch nur einmal.<br>Darum lass uns feiern,  
>dass die Schwarte kracht,<br>Heute wird getanzt,  
>gesungen und gelacht.<p>

Wie schön, dass du geboren bist,  
>wir hätten dich sonst sehr vermisst.<br>wie schön, dass wir beisammen sind,  
>wir gratulieren dir, Geburtstagskind!<p>

Wieder ein Jahr älter,  
>nimm es nicht so schwer,<br>denn am Älterwerden  
>änderst du nichts mehr.<br>Zähle deine Jahre  
>und denk' stets daran:<br>Sie sind wie ein Schatz,  
>den dir keiner nehmen kann.<p>

Wie schön, dass du geboren bist,  
>wir hätten dich sonst sehr vermisst.<br>wie schön, dass wir beisammen sind,  
>wir gratulieren dir, Geburtstagskind!<p>

There were tears in his eyes by the time she finished. He laughed quietly and wiped his eyes. "Oh Kitty. Danke mien freund. Danke!"

Her gift had no monetary value, it was true, and some might have sneered at such a gift. But she had given from the heart. And to Kurt, there was no greater nor more precious gift than what she had given him today.

A heavy knock sounded on the door. "Come in." Kurt called.

Colossus entered the room. He frowned worriedly when he saw the fresh tears in his blue furred friends eyes. "What is the matter tovarich? Is something wrong?" having been the one to collect the mail that day, he knew Kurt had gotten a letter from Germany. "Is your family all right?

"Nein Piotr, I am fine. The letter vas from my mother telling me all vas vell, und of those I left behind in Germany."

Piotr nodded. "If you say so." He smiled and motioned toward the door. "Come! Supper is ready, and tonight we are having a great meal!"

"Good! I am starving!" Kurt laughed, scrambling across the bars and dropping to the floor beside his friend. "Let us go!"

Laughing the two friends ran down the hall to the stairs. Somewhere along the way it turned into a race.

If anyone had seen them, they would have laughed to see the young men acting like boys of ten or twelve. Piotr was running full tilt, with Kurt bounding alongside him on all fours. Though Kurt often alternated between the floor, walls, and ceiling.

When they reached the stairs, he didn't hesitate. He leapt up onto the banister and scampered down it head first with an ease and assurance that would have made a monkey envious! Thus he reached the bottom first.

"I vin!" he laughed, waiting for Piotr at the bottom. Piotr raced right past him.

"It does not matter if I make it to the table first!" he laughed.

Kurt growled playfully and darted off after him. His day was really beginning to look up! _**So vhat if they forgot?**_ He thought as he ran. _**I have the love of mien freunds und family, both here und in Germany! Vhat more could I possibly need?"**_

Piotr had outpaced him. Kurt put on a burst of speed, laughing as he rounded the last corner. "Piotr! I…" His voice died away as he slid to a stop. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise as he sat there crouched on the floor, staring.

The X-Men laughed at his stunned expression. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURT!" They yelled.

Kurt slowly stood, shaking his head in amazement. "I do not know vhat to say…Danke mien freunds! You do not know vhat this means to me!"

"I think we can guess." Scott laughed.

Piotr clapped him on the back. "You would not believe how hard it was not to say anything the entire day!" His face softened a little as he remembered Kurt's tears earlier. "I am sorry if we made you feel bad."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. He knew what Piotr was referring to. "It vas not that Piotr. Kitty left me a very touching gift. Rogue delivered it to my room a few minutes before you came."

Piotr smiled relieved. "That is good!"

Xavier approached in his wheel chair. "I'm afraid I must apologize Kurt. We had planned to surprise you around lunch time so I could be present, and then take the party out into the back yard. I was preparing to leave D.C. when the false Magneto attacked." He spoke silently into Kurt's mind. _**I know this day was not easy for you, thinking everyone had forgotten…**_

Kurt smiled. "It is all right Professor. This vas vell vorth the vait!"

A little while later, as they sat around the living room eating dinner. Kurt smiled as he stood, watching and listening to his friends enjoying themselves. In a few minutes he would dive back into the fray, but for now, their joy was all he needed. They were here, they were safe, and they loved him. A precious gift he would not trade for all the world.

A sudden thought struck him, and he immersed himself in the laughter once more. "Who's idea vas all of this?" he asked.

"Um…" the others looked at each other, each wracking their brains for whose idea it had been first. They had been planning this for some time, and were having trouble remembering.

"Oh I remember!" Bobby exclaimed, snapping his fingers. He pointed across the room to where Scott, Jean, and the Professor were seated. "It was Logan's idea first!"

The somber mutant scowled at Bobby menacingly, then turned his eyes to Kurt and shrugged. "Happy birthday Elf." He grumbled. "Sorry it didn't turn out so great."

"Surely you jest!" Kurt answered, laughing. "This has been one of the best I have ever had!"

* * *

><p>I demand an answer!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who are like me and are not bilingual, here is the english translation of the birthday song that Kitty sang. It is called Wie Schön, Dass Du Geboren Bist. I beleive. If not, please correct me!

Also, I need your guy's help with something. For a new X-Men fic, I need songs that describe the X-men. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Gambit, Logan, Storm, Hank, Professor, and Colossus primarily. Any help is appreciated. If you can think of others feel free to ad them! I am more than willing to play with cast!

* * *

><p>Today it can rain,<br>storm or snow,  
>because you yourself are beaming<br>like sunshine.  
>Today is your birthday,<br>that's why we're celebrating.  
>All your friends,<br>are happy for you.

How nice that you were born,  
>we would have really missed you otherwise.<br>how nice that we're all together;  
>we congratulate you, birthday child!<p>

Our good wishes  
>have their purpose (reason):<br>Please stay long  
>happy and healthy.<br>Seeing you so happy,  
>is what we like.<br>There are tears  
>enough in this world.<p>

How nice that you were born,  
>we would have really missed you otherwise.<br>how nice that we're all together;  
>we congratulate you, birthday child!<p>

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday,  
>that doesn't really matter,<br>but your birthday comes only  
>once a year.<br>So let us celebrate,  
>until we're exhausted,*<br>Today there's dancing,  
>singing and laughter.<p>

How nice that you were born,  
>we would have really missed you otherwise.<br>how nice that we're all together;  
>we congratulate you, birthday child!<p>

Another year older,  
>(but) don't take it so hard,<br>because when it comes to aging  
>you can't change anything anymore.<br>Count your years  
>and always remember:<br>They are a treasure,  
>that no one can take from you.<p>

How nice that you were born,  
>we would have really missed you otherwise.<br>how nice that we're all together;  
>we congratulate you, birthday child!<p> 


End file.
